Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Quest Against Arceus!
WARNING: IF YOU ARE A ROLEPLAYER OR REALLY DON'T LIKE SPOILERS, PLEASE TURN NOW. MR CHANG HAS NOW DIRECTED YOU, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL, PLEASE TURN AWAY. Introduction Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Quest against Arceus! ''is a Side-off RP where therealjohncena04, MrsLouisVuitton, nullgoku66, and some guy called Egg (Sorry, bro.) Where they are the trainers from the ''Pokemon Velkris: XZ YZ ''roleplay, thereal being Jeremy Sycamore/X, MrsLouisVuitton as Asuna-Yuuki, nullgoku66 being Navi, and Egg being Egg. xD, Anyways, They transform into Pokemon upon meeting Arceus, with Jeremy being a Zorua named Aura, Navi being a Torchic named Tor, Egg being a Deino named Dino, and Asuna being a Eevee named Shirna. As they were traveling, They found a secret base near the Spawn-point, where they met Shedinja, who would tell them the story, and how they can turn back. '''Dialog' "Hi? is that a Shedinja?" asked Aura, mysteriously looking at the Ghost/Bug Pokemon. "Who is there?" asked Shedinja, as it turned back to see Aura and his friends. "Ah, Visitors!" he said, smiling for the first time. "What brings you here?" asked Shedinja. "Well, you see, We were once Pokemon trainers but now we've turned into Pokemon upon meeting the god pokemon, Arceus." replied Aura. "Ah, Arceus, aye?" replied Shedinja. "Yeah, we gotta turn back! I look like a dog!" replied Shirna. A nice one at that. ''thought Aura. "The way to turn back, is to unlock your 'Full and True Potential. And to defeat Arceus, My time is up, I must go now, goodbye!" said Shedinja, after that, He slowly vanished into the ground, gone, dead. "That was weird" thought Dino. "Guys, what does he mean by True and Full Potential?" thought Tor. After that, they were all thinking. "I think I might know..." said Aura. "What if our True and Full potential is evolving?" said Aura. '''Aura Aura is a little Zorua, who evolved into Zoroark with people saying "He likes Shirna so much he evolved! Haha!" but Aura simply says "I evolved at Level 30". Aura has a weird way of his eyes going red, and he goes haywire, Turning into Legendary or Strong Pokemon, attacking the town, Destroying Pokemon, or even killing! When he was a Zoroark, he saw Shirna and Dino (When he was a Zweillous) and Attacked Giratina, ending him off. Shirna and Dino were happy, but Aura ran off, Angry and ashamed. He can go back to normal, but he can not control this, it is called the ''Animal Instinct. ''His True and Full Potential is saving Shirna, and helping his friends out. he is a male. Tor and Dino Tor is a Torchic that evolved into Combusken, and has been hurt by Aura the most. Tor and Dino are best friends, since they both Evolve twice, and have three forms, with tor having a Torchic-Combusken-Blaziken line, and Dino having Deino-Zweillous-Hydreigon. Tor and Dino know each other from Middle School when they were trainers, and Aura calls them the Not-Brothers. Also, Dino was a Deino but evolved first into Zweillous (Who was the first evolution), and into Hydreigon. Dino's True and Full potential was when he was Dedicated to end off Arceus, Tor's being to stand by his friend, Dino. They are both males. Shirna Shirna is a Eevee who evolved into a Sylveon, and is female, She was also one of Navi and Jeremy's best friends during the Velkris roleplay, and has been partners with them since. Shirna doesn't like scary Pokemon like Zoroark, but she can make exceptions. Trust me. xD, anyways, She offered to help Aura control his Animal Instincts, but Aura refused because he didn't want Shirna to get hurt. (shirna x aura confirmed) <-- No im kidding. But, anyways, yeah you get the idea. Shirna is a female derr Shadmander/Shadmeleon/Shadowzard Shadowzard is the Shadow version of Charizard. It turned Shadow after a battle with Bulbasaur and a encounter with Shadow Lugia. He has fully evolved, and played a key role in his position in the Roleplay, either it being some really nice guy, To killing his friends, or just turning into Shadow Lugia. Shadowzard's best friend is Aura the Zoroark because they both don't know why there here, And transform into a huge beast. Shadowzard is actually Kaneki, But he doesn't want to tell Asuna-Yuuki or his friends to protect them.